Mystery Packs
Mystery Packs are blind packages that contain a mystery Num, a Nom, and a collectors guide. Besides the normal Mystery Packs, the first spin-off series was introduced in Series 3, these being light up Num Noms. Appearance The mystery packs come in a large, serving truck driven by Num Noms. From Series 1 to 3, the Num/Nom came in a yogurt cup shaped container with color accents changing each series. Starting with Series 4, this has been changed to a smaller vehicle, with them now being in froyo containers. Starting with Series 3, Mystery Packs started coming out in two waves. The Light series of Num Noms come in a drink dispenser for a container, and their mystery packs are shaped like small milk cartons. In series 2, a ring base is included to pop the Num and Nom on and wear. Series 1 Nums *Wendy Wild Berry *Caramel Cream *Lulu Licorice *Nilla Cream *Cheery Cherie *Cherry Choco *Neo Trio *Orange Swirl *Connie Confetti *Patty Peach *Orange Sherbet *Nana Cream *Raspberry Cream *Candie Puffs Noms *Nilla Gloss-Up *Nana Gloss-Up *Pina Gloss-Up *Orange Gloss-Up *Peachy Gloss-Up *Berry Gloss-Up *Cherry Gloss-Up *Mintee Gloss-Up Series 2 Nums *Berry Waffles *Berry Cakes *Flap Jackie *Ricky Roll *Margo Rita *Mara Schino *Berry Froyo *Berry Cheesecake *Cherry Cheesecake *M. Mallow *Mint Berry *Mint Twirl *Nana Splits *Nana Swirl *Mozza Rella *Veggie Terry *Ama Ebi *Phili Roll *Suki Sake *Ami Avocado *Cali Roll *Eggbert Tamago *Tori Toro *Shin Shiro *Ina Ree *Oni Giri *P.B.N.J. *B.L.T. *C.H.Z. *Annie Apple *Berry Puffs *Tropi-Cali Pop *Nea Pop *Momma Corn *Nana Puffs *Sugar Puffs *Mellie Pop *Lemony Pop *Grape Jelly *Mallow Jelly *Twinzy Puffs *Bubbly Pop *Auntie Corn *Cotton Jelly *Frenchie Fries *Hammy Burger Noms *Berrylicious Gloss-Up *Berry Créme Gloss-Up *Bubbly Gloss-Up *Cola Gloss-Up *Cotton Candy Gloss-Up *Cucumber Gloss-Up *S'mores Gloss-Up *B-Day Gummy Stamp-it *Candy Gummy Stamp-It *Caramel Stamp-It *Cherry Gummy Stamp-It *Lemon Gummy Stamp-It *Mint Gummy Stamp-It *Wild Berry Gummy Stamp-It *Cotton Créme Gloss-Up *Candy Créme Gloss-Up *Nilla Créme Gloss-Up *Mint Créme Gloss-Up *Nana Créme Gloss-Up Series 1 Lights Nums * Chloe Cola * Gracie Grape * Peachy Icy * Key Lime Icy * Lemonade Icy * Triple Berry Icy * Candy Sparkle Snow * Apple Icy * Nea Snow * Trio Glow Cone * Bubblegum Slushy * Strawberry Snow * Sparkle Berry Gummy * Piña Gummy * C.C. Sugar Gummy * Orange Sugar Gummy * Cherie Gummy * Juicy Gummy * Madelyn Mango * Glitter Berry * Raz Sugar * Sparkle Blueberry * Bubble Gummy * Grape Gummy * Cherry Freezie * Orange Freezie * Pineapple Pop * Apple Pop * Grape Freezie * Blue Razz Pop Noms * Cherry Light-Up * Berry Light-Up * Kiwi Light-Up * Blueberry Light-Up * Orange Light-Up * Raspberry Light-Up * Peachy Light-Up * Grape Light-Up * Bubbly Light-Up * Mintee Light-Up Series 3 Nums (3.1) * Cory Custard * Sugary Glaze * Zane Zest * Georgia Peach * Coco Cali * Emma Eggplant * Cocoa Mallow * Strawberry Mallow * Sugar Nana * Blue Barry * Sparkle Mellie * Tina Tangerine * Cinna Churro * Tasty Taco * Cheesy Burrito Nums (3.2) * Orange Glaze * Powdered Sugars * Lemony Glaze * Georgia Peach * Stew Tomato * Cyrus Citrus * Minty Mallow * B. Berry Mallow * Marsha Violet * Sparkle Mellie * Candy Hearts * Tina Tangerine * Lily Lemony * Flower Tortilla * Berry Churro Noms (3.1) * Cherry Vanilla Gloss-Up * Orange Piña Gloss-Up * Straw-Nana Gloss-Up * Cucumber Melon Gloss-Up * Mintberry Gloss-Up * Choco-Razz Gloss-Up Noms (3.2) * Van-Berry Gloss-Up * Peachy Piña Gloss-Up * Grapple Gloss-Up * Blue Razz Gloss-Up * Choco S'Mores Gloss-Up * Glitter Surprise Gloss-Up Series 4 Nums (4.1) * Willow Wafer * Strawberry Chip * Cookie S'mores * Lucky Choco * Pinky Bundt * Angel Foodie * Peach Frosty * Choco-Mint Froyo * Berry Sherbet * Puddin' Pie * Cheri Crisp * Blueberry Pie * Cotton Candy Donut * Mac A Roni Nums (4.2) * Mintee Chip * Goodie Luck * Lady Sugarette * Lacy Cake * Cottony Cakes * SB Snacks * Citrus Blizzard * Berry Blizzard * Charlotte Choco * Gigi Gelato * Lime Custard * Choco A La Mode * Nana Creme PieNana Creme Pie * Lizzie Lasagna * Hearty Spaghetti Noms (4.1) * Bubbly Swirl Gloss-Up * Blueberry Swirl Gloss-Up * Razzy Drop Gloss-Up * Candy Drop Gloss-Up * Cherry Polish-It * Razzy Polish-It * Peachy Polish-It * Minty Polish-It * Blueberry Polish-It * Lemony Polish-It * Birthday Polish-It * Nilla Polish-It Noms (4.2) * Candy Cane Swirl Gloss-Up * Nana Swirl Gloss-Up * Berry Cookie Gloss-Up * Nilla Cookie Gloss-Up * Berry Polish-It * Lime Polish-It * Blue Razz Polish-It * Wildberry Polish-It * Nana Polish-It * Orange Polish-It * S'mores Polish-It * Bubble Polish-It Series 2 Lights Nums * Cherry Tart * Pina Bear * Sour Apple Bear * B. Razz Bear * B.B. Bear * Cake Bear * Queen Razz Bear * Angel Bubble * Chewy Choco * Cher Candied * W. Melon Delight * Cotton Candied * Orange Sweets * Polly Pucker-Up * Grape Goody * Blu Razzy * Gaby Goody * Cherie Candy * Poppy Pop * Grape Rocks * Razz Rock * Bridget Banana * Crystal Liza * Ronda Raspberry * Kora Kiwi * Clara Candy * Spiral Pop * Ribbon Lolly * Carol Candy Cane * Cherry Slushy * Melon Freeze * C.C. Slurp * O.J. Juicy * Pina Juicy * Grapey Juicy * Lemonade Frost Noms * Cherry Gem Light-Up * Bubble Gem Light-Up * Grape Gem Light-Up * Mint Gem Light-Up * Blueberry Gem Light-Up * Razz Rock Light-Up * Cotton Rock Light-Up * Blue Razz Rock Light-Up * Pina Rock Light-Up * Orange Rock Light-Up Series 5 Nums * Berry Jelly Roll * Shannon S'mores * Choco Croissant * Monsieur Butter * Stephanie Sprinkles * Choco Crepe * Mango Madison * Creamy Naners * Blueberry Becca Crepe * Lemon Poppy * Raisin Roll * Razzy Loaf * Melissa Marble * Teddy Twirl * Sasha S'mores * Crunchy Coco * Sprinkle Crunch * Sugar Mint Noms * Grape Polish-It * Cotton Candy Polish-It * B. Razzy Polish-It * Strawberry Polish-It * Pineapple Polish-It * Peach Polish-It * B. Berry Polish-It * B-Day Polish-It * B. Razzy Gloss-Up * Mango Gloss-Up * Sugar Cookie Gloss-Up * Watermelon Gloss-Up Trivia *The Series 2 and Series 3 Nums here can also be found as the mystery Num in the series 2 Deluxe Packs and in the series 3 Lunch Box Packs, respectively. These only include 1 character, with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Icing in Series 2. *Toy YouTuber pstoyreviews found a defective Series 4.1 mystery pack with W. Melon Delight and no Nom. This is the first and currenty only recorded time of someone finding a defective mystery pack. Gallery Full case of mystery packs.jpg 71c3627f-aa81-4e77-a85f-84ba81413ba4 1.79453633188827942dc43d3e6e318864.jpeg 23d5a75d-ae89-47cb-921e-08cfb4e38deb 1.cab221ab30069346e7384c94143e9d58.jpeg 61Km2aa8wNL. SX300 .jpg 51YDWnTj0LL.jpg Mystery pack f16 1.jpg Num-noms-mystery-large.png Numnommysterylights 18256.1476890503.jpg TRUP1006680001 CF0001.jpg Blindbox-figures-num-noms-mystery-pack-series-3-3 800x.jpg 51309215 Alt02.jpeg 51309215.jpeg 6172MRwV9VL. SY355 .jpg Numnom41myst 72973.1497627472.jpg Numnom-mystery-pack-series-4.jpg Series 2 Lights Vending Machine.png Series 2 Lights Mystery Pack.png Series 2 Lights Mystery Pack Num Noms.png Mystery Pack Series 5.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Packs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 1 Lights Category:Series 2 Lights Category:Mystery Packs